


Like the Waters of Jordan

by hayj



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayj/pseuds/hayj
Summary: Another prompt from AvaRosier's Claiming post :Blah,blah, blah... Or our characters living in a society where they get assigned a spouse. Blah,blah,blah...And it grew a plot.





	1. Chapter 1

You are my rock, my only fortress

You are everywhere, everything you are abounding

All in your being, you are my healing

Like the waters of Jordan

(Castro the band)

 

Captain Charlie Matheson sat on the bench outside her mother's office tapping her foot nervously as she spoke quietly with Maggie Foster, the family’s personal physician. 

They had both been summoned here by the President.

When the sound of boots headed in their direction, Charlie got to her feet prepared to come to attention. 

Instead, she bit back a sob. “Uncle Miles!” she gasped, throwing herself into the arms of the taller of the two men. 

With an indulgent smile towards the man and woman beside him, Bass held out his hand to the other woman. “General’s Sebastian Monroe and Miles Matheson at your service ma’am.”

“Maggie Foster,” the woman introduced herself, shaking his hand as she watched the young woman that had become like a daughter to her. 

When Charlie finally let go of his neck, Miles looked over at Maggie with a smile. “Who's your friend, Kid?”

Maggie held out her hand. “Doctor Maggie Foster.”

“Nice to see they're finally classing up the joint,”  Miles replied, taking her hand as he ran his eyes over her.

 

“Not really hard to do around here,” she shot back.

 

Bass shook his head with a chuckle turning his attention to Charlie.  “Hello, Charlotte. You’re all grown up  _ and _ a Captain,” he commented with a charming smile. 

 

“Yes, Sir. It’s amazing what can happen in five years,” she replied, stepping back beside Maggie. 

 

Glancing at Miles with a tilt of his head, Bass remained silent. 

 

“So, does anyone know what this is all about?” Miles asked, looking between Charlie and Maggie. 

“I would imagine it has to do with The Reaping, and our participation in it,” Maggie answered curtly.

“But haven’t you already been reaped, Charlotte?” Bass asked.

Charlie's eyes flashed to Maggie's before looking back to Bass with a shake of her head. “No, Sir. I was given an exception by the President.”

  
  


Just as Miles opened his mouth to respond, the door to the President’s office opened and they were summoned inside by the guard on duty. 

“Bass, Miles, welcome home,” Rachel said, looking up from her desk, taking in her daughter’s teary complexion. “I see you’ve had a pleasant reunion with Charlie.”

Miles frowned. “I don’t think a few minutes outside your office constitutes a reunion, but we’ve had a chance to say hello.” 

“Thank you for joining us, Maggie,” Rachel said, acknowledging the other woman as she walked around her desk, leaning against it. “I appreciate you all being here. I have a few announcements to make that concern each of you.”

“We’ve speculated as much,” Bass commented, rocking back on his heels.   
  


Rachel nodded. “As you know, The Reaping is upon us, and, well,  we did all agree that one day each of you would have to participate, did we not?”

 

Charlie frowned as she met Maggie’s eyes.

 

“A lot has changed in the last five years,” Rachel explained, looking between Bass and Miles, “including the animosity between the Republic and Texas. It has gotten so bad, in fact, that President Blanchard has refused to engage in any further trade agreements as long as I’m President, effectively canceling any agreements that were already in effect by buying us out. And, as we’re all aware, there’s no way that The Republic will survive the upcoming winter without them, which brings me to the four of you.” 

 

Pausing for effect, Rachel looked from one to the other.

 

“Saturday morning, at the capitol’s reaping, Miles will be married to Maggie, Bass to Charlie and on Sunday Morning, you will be sworn in as the new President and Vice-President of the Republic.”

 

As Bass and Charlie looked at each other trying to comprehend what they had just heard, Maggie and Miles took a step back in sync, causing them to give each other the side eye before turning back to the scene in front of them.

 

Finally, turning his attention to Miles, Bass noticed that he had taken a step back.  “Oh, fuck no! You are not putting this on me!” he growled, glaring at his best friend.

 

“Already did, Dickhead,” Miles smirked.

 

“You can’t do this, Rachel,” Bass hotly contested, swinging his head back in her direction.

 

“Actually, I can,” Rachel replied with a lift of her brow.  “It’s in the last provisional changes signed by the two of you, myself and Ben, five years ago.”

 

“But why do they need to be married to take over the Presidency?” Charlie demanded to know. 

 

“I wouldn’t mind hearing the answer to that myself,” Maggie added, looking over to Miles. “No offense.” 

 

“None taken,” he replied, looking down at her thoughtfully.

 

Rachel sighed, turning to her daughter. “Miles and Bass have been gone for five years, Charlie, and in order for this work, they’re going to need the support of the people, and people love a good romance. But, more importantly, I need them paired with women who already have the respect of the Capital. Women who will make them look human to the public,” she explained, looking towards Maggie, who lifted her chin, a resigned look upon her face.

 

“Plus,” she continued, “Bass is the only person I trust to keep you safe while I’m gone.” 

 

“Gone?” Maggie and Charlie asked at once, Maggie taking a step forward in concern. 

 

Rachel nodded. “I’ve recently discovered that my father is alive, but just barely. He’s unable to travel, so I’ll be going to him.” 

 

“You’re going to leave? Just like that?” Charlie asked.

 

“I’m surprised you care,” Rachel responded curtly as she made her way back around her desk.  

 

“This isn’t up for debate,” she said, pushing a stack of papers towards them. “I am hereby revoking each of your Presidential Exceptions. The changes in administration will occur at midnight the night of The Reaping. Announcements will be printed up and distributed. Notices have already been sent out to each Garrison, Presidents Blanchard, Foster and Affleck. 

Starting tomorrow, Bass and Miles will join me each morning for my daily briefing session.  I’ve already moved out of the Presidential Suite and into one of the first floor bedrooms. Maggie, you and Charlie have until this time tomorrow to get your things moved over.  Charlie, you are discharged from the Militia effective immediately. Starting tomorrow, you have daily appointments with the seamstress. Please don’t be late.” 

 

“Woah, woah, woah!” Miles exclaimed loudly, holding his hands out towards his sister-in-law. “Where the hell is Ben? Why doesn’t he have a say in any of this?”

 

“I’m sure Charlie can catch you up on current family events,” Rachel replied, locking eyes with her daughter. 

 

Sitting down in her chair, she effectively dismissed them, the guard in the room, opening the door for them to exit. 

 

As Charlie stood gaping at her mother, Maggie made her way to the girl, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. “Come along, Love,” she said softly, guiding Charlie out of the room as Bass and Miles followed, the door shutting firmly behind them.  

 

“Is O'Malleys’ still across the street?” Miles asked, looking down at his niece.

 

“Yes,” Maggie nodded briskly, already following his train of thought as he grabbed Charlie’s elbow. 

 

“Good, I need a drink,” he said, pulling his niece along beside him.

* * *

Sending Bass to the bar, Maggie followed Miles and Charlie towards the back of the establishment, watching as he sat her down between them against the wall. 

 

They sat there in silence until Bass returned and Miles began pouring them each a drink. “So, does anyone want to tell me what that was all about? Where the hell is your dad, Kid?”

 

Charlie licked her lips slowly, fat teardrops sliding down her cheeks as she met Miles’ eyes, her mouth opening and closing as she fought to form the words.

 

Leaning forward, Miles placed a hand on her shoulder. “Charlie?”

 

“I don’t understand. I sent for you. I sent for both of you. Did you not get my message?” she asked, watching as both Miles and Bass shook their heads.

 

“Dad and Danny were assassinated a month after you left.”

 

“Jesus Christ,” Miles breathed, pulling her towards him as Bass looked to Maggie who nodded.

 

Clutching Miles’ jacket in her hands, Charlie buried her face in his neck, breathing in the scent of whiskey and sweat that was his alone; a smell that still brought her comfort all these years later.

* * *

Already seated at the large dining table that doubled as a conference table, Rachel wrinkled her nose as Bass and Miles entered her office the next morning. “I see you didn’t take any time getting reacquainted with O’Malley’s.”

 

“No, but it’s not every day you find out your brother and nephew were killed five years ago,” Miles ground out, slamming his hand down on the table. 

 

“It was five years ago, Miles. Everyone here has moved on,” Rachel uttered calmly, flipping through the paperwork in front of her, pasting a smile on her face as the rest of her administration began to file into the room. “Let’s get started, shall we?”

* * *

It wasn’t until later that week, that Bass found a moment to be alone with Charlie. 

 

“How are you doing with all this?” he asked as they sat at the table in their rooms having lunch.

 

Charlie shrugged, her fork suspended in mid air as she looked at him. “I’m being married off for the good of the Republic to a man that changed my diapers.”

 

Bass looked at her for a moment before chuckling. “Please, Charlotte, tell me how you really feel.”

 

Charlie smiled in spite of herself. “I’ve missed you,” she said honestly, laying her fork on her plate. “Things haven’t been great with Mom, since dad…” she broke off. “It’s nice being a part of a family again, even if it wasn’t the way I imagined it happening.”

 

“I understand,” Bass nodded, reaching out to take her hand in his. “I want to assure you that I plan on taking this seriously, Charlotte. You’ve grown into a beautiful woman and from everything I’ve heard, you’re a giving and loving person as well. I consider myself lucky being paired with you. I’m excited about being your family and having a family with you.”

 

When he reached out to cup her cheek, Charlie softly hummed, leaning into his touch. 

 

Smiling, Bass pulled his hand away, the conversation flowing easily as they finished their lunch.

* * *

 

That was the one calm moment amidst a whirlwind of meetings, fittings and moving for everyone involved.

 

Maggie and Charlie were sharing the room that would eventually become Bass and Charlie’s while the men were sharing the room that would become Miles and Maggie’s, and it seemed as though everyone’s things were everywhere as people tramped half-dressed through the common living areas, traveling from bedroom to bedroom in order to retrieve one article or another every morning and evening, along with taking most of their meals together in the sitting room away from her mother.

 

“Rachel was right about one thing,” Miles said, looking over at Maggie and Charlie as they gathered in the privacy of their rooms on Friday night, having a drink after dinner. “Bass and I will definitely need your help to pull this off.”

 

Bass nodded as he looked up from his glass. “I know it’s overwhelming and not what any of us expected, but, I hope we can count on both of you.”

 

“Of course,” Charlie replied, never taking her eyes off the fire in the fireplace. “Nothing is as important as the survival of the Republic.”

 

Wrapping an arm around the girl’s shoulders, Maggie pulled her close, pressing a kiss against her forehead.

 

Hugging the woman back, Charlie, shuffled to her feet, wishing them all a good night before disappearing into her room, Bass and Miles waiting until the door closed before turning back to Maggie.

 

With a sigh, she held out her glass for Miles to refill. “Charlie was there the day Ben and Danny were killed. Danny’s body was actually thrown back onto Charlie, taking her to the ground with him. It took hours before she’d let us take his body away from her. She held him for so long that his blood stained her skin,” she remembered sadly. 

 

“Rachel chastised her the entire way back to the Hall for causing such a public spectacle. She said It was up to the two of them to put on a stoic face, because nothing was as important as the survival of the Republic, and if they had to pay the price in blood so be it.”

 

“Fuck,” Bass whispered, sinking back into his chair as Miles drug a hand through his hair.

 

“Things fell apart between the two of them pretty quickly after that.” 

 

Getting to her feet, Maggie sat her glass down on the table in front of her. “I think I’ll be off to bed myself. Rumor has it we’re all getting married tomorrow.”

 

Standing along with her, Miles took her hand in his, giving it a squeeze as he pressed a kiss against her cheek. “Thank you for taking care of her.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

When the lights had gone out and so many lives had been lost, the top priorities of the newly formed republic had been re-population, health care and crops. 

 

They considered themselves successful in the former two, but there was nothing they could do about a shorter growing season. They had no choice but to export coal to the other nations in order to feed their people through the winter, which was why a treaty with Texas was so important. 

 

Maggie and Charlie knew this better than most.

* * *

Helping each other get ready, the women dressed carefully, knowing that they would be on display and expected to play their parts as soon as their names were called.

 

They had all quietly ate breakfast together hours earlier, after which, Miles and Bass retreated to their room to finish donning their dress uniforms and weapons, heading over to the assembly field early. 

 

It had become public knowledge that the two Generals had been summoned back to the Capital by the President to participate in this years reaping and gossip was rampant as to who the two men would be paired with.

* * *

 

Each community held a reaping of every unmarried male and female over the age of eighteen on the same day, every year. Those reaped, along with those who had been widowed or come of age, would be entered into a special census book on tax day, so the whole process could be repeated the following spring.

 

Steps were taken to pair each couple by age, but in the event of a widow or widower, that wasn’t always possible, so age discrepancies weren't all that uncommon. 

* * *

Arriving at the field a few minutes before the hour, Maggie and Charlie mingled with the rest of the women, greeting acquaintances and chatting amicably as they waited for the spectacle to begin. 

 

At the top of the hour, The Secretary of Population took to the podium upon which lay an open book. 

 

The crowd listened attentively as the woman made the same speech that had been made every year for the last fifteen years, waiting for the first name to be called. 

 

“Deep breaths,” Maggie whispered in the girl’s ear when Bass’ name was called out and then her own immediately after.

 

With a nod, Charlie took a deep breath as the crowd went silent, parting in waves to let her through as she made her way to Bass’ side.

 

Taking the hand he offered, Charlie accepted the kiss he placed on her cheek as the whispers behind them grew to a dull roar. 

 

“You look lovely,” Bass stated, running his eyes over her, as Miles name was called out somewhere behind her. 

 

“Thank you,” Charlie replied, looking down at the blue, tea length, confection that had been created for this, her wedding day. 

 

“Would you like to sit?” Bass asked, holding his hand out to the wooden seats beside them. 

 

“Yes, please,” Charlie answered, surprised when he kept a hold of her hand after they were seated. 

 

When Maggie and Miles joined them, she slowly began to relax as Mile cracked jokes, loud enough for them to hear as each subsequent pairing was made. 

 

Finally, after what seemed like forever,  the priest of the Catholic church, the only surviving church in the capital, indicated that they should all stand for the wedding ceremony.

 

As Bass took both her hands in his, Charlie met his eyes, his calm demeanor washing over her as they began to repeat their vows along with the masses. 

 

When it came time to exchange rings, Charlie pulled her father’s wedding ring out of the small pocket sewn into the waist of her dress. 

 

Looking up, she was surprised to see that Bass was holding out a ring for her as well. Doing her best not to let her hands tremble, Charlie’s eyes began to water as they exchanged the rings, brushing the tears away before taking his hands once again as they finished.

 

When Bass cupped her cheek and bent down to kiss her, Charlie blushed hotly, as he pressed his lips to her softly, sucking on her bottom lip briefly before letting her go with a gentle smile. Keeping hold of her hand, they turned to look at Miles and Maggie, whose tongue was pressed against her top lip as Miles wiped a thumb across his.

 

“We should make our way over to Carpenter’s Hall. They’re having a reception for the reaped Militia and we’re expected to be there,” Bass suggested with a knowing grin as he looked down at Charlie who smiled back.

* * *

 

**“** Can I get you anything?” Bass asked her, when they finally arrived.

 

“Something to drink would be wonderful,” Charlie answered with a grateful smile as he left to fulfill her request.

 

“Charlie?”

 

Closing her eyes with a sigh, Charlie pasted a happy smile across her face as she turned to face Jason Neville. “Jason, how are you? I didn’t realize you were back in town.”

 

Jason nodded, coming closer. “I just finished my first tour and was summoned back for The Reaping.”

 

“Really?” she asked. “Well, congratulations. It was lovely seeing you again. I should be getting back to my husband.”

 

“Your husband’s busy hobnobbing with my father by the punch bowl,” he scowled, stepping into her space as his face did a one-eighty. “I wanted to be paired with you,” he murmured softly, reaching out to caress her cheek with the back of his hand.

 

Sucking in a breath, Charlie forced a smile to her face as she took a step backwards. “It doesn’t matter what you wanted, Jason. Now, I suggest you turn around and walk away before you cause a scene,” she said softly, causing him to give her an ugly frown before stalking away.

 

Exhaling shakily as he walked away, Charlie felt a hand at her waist as a glass of punch appeared in front of her.

 

“Is that something I need to be concerned about?” Bass asked quietly near her ear with a smile to those watching them as Charlie took a sip of the punch.

 

“No, not at all,” she replied honestly, meeting his eyes.

 

Studying her face, he finally nodded, taking hold of her elbow as they moved through the crowd.

 

“What was that all about?” Miles asked Maggie as he watched Jason stalk away and Bass press his hand possessively against his niece’s waist.

 

“All I know is that right before Charlie’s eighteenth birthday, she came home and demanded an exception and Jason was shipped out the following week. I’ve always assumed that the young man was smitten with her and suggested that their parents “cook the books,” if you will.”

 

Miles hummed. “It appears as though young Neville is still carrying a torch, regardless of having a brand-new bride of his own.”

 

“I imagine a strongly, worded warning from her uncle or husband would probably do the trick,” Maggie replied, looking up at him with an arched brow.

 

Miles nodded as he draped her hand over his forearm. “We should invite ourselves to dinner this week. Bass’ll probably kill him if it happens again and that just won’t be good for anyone.”

 

“Does Wednesday work for you?” Maggie asked under her breath, as yet another officer approached them.

 

“Perfect,” he replied, extending his hand to the officer as Maggie greeted his wife.  

* * *

 

“I’ve changed my mind,” Charlie sighed as they all piled into the carriage waiting to return them down the block to Independence Hall. “I don’t want to be First Lady. Maggie, you’ll make Miles change his mind, won’t you?” she asked, rubbing her feet as she smiled and waved to a few passerby’s.

 

“Change his mind?” Maggie snorted. “You couldn’t pay me enough.”

 

“Sorry, Kid,” Miles smiled, patting his leg.

 

Throwing her foot up on his leg, Miles grabbed her foot, massaging the sole with his thumbs as Bass looked on in amusement, listening to his wife sigh in pleasure.

 

“Looks like I’m going to have to constantly be on guard around men wanting to put their hands on you,“ Bass murmured, pushing away a tendril of hair that had escaped its confines from the top of her head.

 

Looking up at him, Charlie was trying to figure out if he was serious or not when the carriage came to a stop. Lowering her leg, she slipped her shoe back onto her foot.

 

Letting Miles and Maggie disembark first, Bass kept his eyes on his bride, rubbing a thumb across her knuckles before helping her down.

 

“Quit eye-fucking my niece, Dickhead,” Miles muttered as they walked behind Maggie and Charlie into the hall.

 

“As of five hours ago, I get to do whatever I want to to her,” Bass replied with a wink, lengthening his stride to catch up with his wife, wrapping an arm around her slim waist. 

 

Miles scowled as Maggie looked back at him with a smirk, waiting for him to catch up so they could enter the dining room together.

* * *

 

Rachel had given the first toast of the evening, congratulating her daughter and Maggie on their marriages and had quickly disappeared afterwards, much to Charlie’s embarrassment. 

 

Bass seemed to pick up on her mood, paying her extra attention to the delight of their fellow diners.

 

Now, hours later, they were finally saying Goodnight to the last of their guests.

 

Once the door was shut, they each gave a relieved sigh and turned towards the stairs as one. Tomorrow would be another long day as they attended church services and then came back for the Inauguration, followed by yet another stuffy dinner.

 

Tossing her shoes behind the couch, Charlie accepted the drink that Bass handed her as she collapsed on the couch. “You can’t die,” she said seriously, looking up at him.

 

“Excuse me?” he asked, lowering himself into the chair beside her.

 

“You can’t die, because I’m never getting married again. I’ll tuck tail and go live with Foster, first.”

 

Maggie chuckled from beside her as she looked over at Miles. “Same goes for you, Mister.”

 

Miles smiled in surprise, hiding it behind his glass.

 

Draining her glass, Charlie sat it down in front of her as she got to her feet. “Goodnight,” she said, meeting her husband's eyes before disappearing into their room.

 

“That sounds like a good idea,” Miles commented as he stood, holding out his hand to Maggie, who took it.

 

Tilting his glass towards them in acknowledgement, Bass finished his drink before tamping down the fire and heading towards his bedroom. Opening the door, he was surprised to see Charlie standing in front of the mirrored dresser still clothed. 

 

Moving to the armoire, he pulled his boots off, setting them aside as he unbuttoned his shirt, tossing it into the nearby hamper. Removing his belt, he rolled it up, placing it in the top drawer.

 

“Is everything alright?” he asked, looking back over his shoulder, as he unbuttoned his pants.

 

“It’s my dress,” she sighed. “I can’t reach the hooks. Would you mind?” she asked, looking at his reflection in the mirror.

 

Removing his trousers, he tossed them over the door of the armoire and padded towards her in his bare feet. “I’d be happy to,” he murmured, wrapping his hands around her upper arms as he bent down to press a kiss at the curve of her shoulder and neck.

 

Straightening, he met her eyes in the mirror, before looking down at the back of her dress. 

 

Tracing a finger along the neckline that left the top of her shoulders and back exposed, he inspected the hook and eyes. Meeting her eyes once again, he began to slowly work his way down the hooks, one at a time until he reached her waist. Pushing the dress slightly forward, he slipped a hand inside the bodice, coming to rest on her stomach, his thumb stroking the smooth skin there. Holding her dress to her heaving chest, Charlie kept her eyes glued to his, waiting to see what he would do next.

 

Eyes hooded, Bass sucked his lower lip into his mouth as he tilted his head down, running his nose up the side of her neck, pausing to suckle the skin just behind her jaw, taking care not to leave a visible bruise. 

 

Reaching up with his free hand, he pulled out the combs holding her hair up one at a time, her hair falling to cascade over them both as he sucked and nibbled his way up and down her neck and shoulder. When she closed her eyes, and tilted her head to give him better access, he slid his hand from her belly up to her breast, cupping the soft-skinned globe in his hand. 

 

At the feel of her thighs clenching together, he pulled his hand free of her dress, turning her around to face him. Nudging her face up until he could reach her lips, he ran his tongue along them, encouraging her to open to him.

 

Slipping the top of her dress down her arms, Bass explored her mouth, soft and slow until she was whimpering against him, wrapping her hands around him of her own accord, allowing the dress to fall to the floor around her feet

. 

Breaking their kiss to nuzzle her nose, Bass took her left hand in his, pressing a kiss to her wedding ring as he walked backwards towards their bed, taking her with him.

 

Sitting on the bed, Bass spread his legs, pulling her in towards him. Running his hand up and down her torso a few times, he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of the silk panties she wore, sliding them down over her hips, letting them fall to the floor on their own.  Running his hands back up her thighs, he scooted back on the bed, pulling her with him, encouraging her to straddle his lap, her bare bottom settling against his thighs. With a shuddering breath, Bass pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth, then tilted his head to press a kiss under her jaw before making his way down her throat, to the valley between her breasts before darting over to suck a nipple into his mouth.

 

Charlie sucked in a breath as her back arched into him, her hands running through his curls as she watched him knead her breast, his tongue and teeth teasing her nipple, the sensation traveling straight to her core. Clenching her sex, her hips bucked forward, pulling a groan from them both as she ground herself against his erection. 

 

Sliding a hand between her legs, Bass ran his fingers through her folds, closing his eyes with a moan at how wet she already was. Slipping a finger in and out of her, he pressed the fleshy part of his palm against her clit, letting her fuck herself on his hand. Pulling her down to kiss him, he waited until she was just at the brink, before pulling his hand away to the sound of a lusty protest. 

 

Chuckling, Bass picked her as he stood and then tossed her on the bed, her legs splaying open, to expose her wet, pink sex to him. 

 

Pressing her thighs further apart with his hands, Bass bent over, swiping at her pussy with his tongue as he shed his boxers. Pressing his knees on the bed, he pulled her legs up to rest against his thighs as he leaned over her, resting a hand near her head. Taking himself in hand, he ran his cock up and down her slit.

 

“Bass, please,” Charlie begged, lifting up just enough to nip at his lips. 

 

Following her down, he swallowed her surprised cry when he buried himself inside her.  

 

Reaching between them, Bass thumbed her clit and she tumbled over the edge. 

 

As she began to relax, Bass slipped a hand behind her back and pulled them both upright. Charlie clutched her thighs against his as her arms snaked around his shoulders. Grasping her hips, Bass began to slide her up and down his cock, faster and faster, until he was clinging to her shoulders, grinding her down against him as he came for what seemed like forever, buried within her depths, his hips bucking and jerking. 

 

Bowing his head on her shoulder, he caught his breath as she smoothed a hand down his back and one through his curls, pressing kisses along his jaw. 

 

Lifting his head, he met her eyes, before leaning in to kiss her gently, her hand running down his jaw and neck, coming to rest on his shoulder.  Holding onto her, he pushed back off the bed, standing, slowly dropping her to her feet. 

 

“Stay here,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead, disappearing into their bathroom before returning with a washcloth.

 

Charlie blushed in the light of the fireplace. “Thank you,” she murmured, hastily wiping between her legs as he turned to pull the bedding down. 

 

Tossing the rag into the clothes hamper, Charlie crawled into bed, Bass right behind her, pulling the covers up over them. 

 

Turning towards him, Charlie pressed her body against his side, sighing softly as he wrapped his arm around her, pressing a kiss against her forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

Early the next morning, there was a knock on their bedroom door.

“Charlie, Bass, I have a breakfast tray for you,” Maggie’s voice called out.

Looking over at where Charlie lay sleeping next to him, lips swollen and neck chaffed red, Bass pulled on his boxers and made his way quietly to the door, startling Maggie when he opened it.

“Oh!” She gasped, holding the tray out towards him, the tea cups rattling on their saucers. “I thought perhaps Charlie might prefer to have breakfast in bed this morning. I also took the liberty of having some Ginger root tea prepared in case it was needed,” she stated, pressing her lips together.

It took Bass a moment to remember why that was important. “Of course. Thank you, Maggie. I’ll be sure to tell her.”

With a nod, Maggie turned away.

Shutting the door with his foot, Bass turned to find a sleepy Charlie sitting up in bed as she pushed her hair away from her face. “Are you hungry?” he asked, climbing back on the bed to set the tray between them.

“Starving,” Charlie admitted with a smile, as he leaned forward to kiss her.

“Maggie sent some Ginger tea,” he said, handing her the cup, “You should probably drink it while it’s hot.”

“But Bass...”

“I know what it’s for, Charlotte,” Bass replied, reaching out to stroke her cheek, “and while I want a family, it doesn’t have to happen right this second.”

Giving him a smile, Charlie nodded, lifting the cup to take a drink before reaching out for a piece of bacon as Bass buttered them each a piece of toast.

While they were eating, there was another knock on the door. Letting Charlie pull on a robe, they watched as a line of servants brought in enough buckets of hot water so that they could each have a warm bath if they hurried.

* * *

A Navy-blue dress, with a Navy blue and black trimmed coat styled to compliment Bass’ uniform lay out on her side of the bed, when he emerged with a towel wrapped around his hips, carrying a basin full of water

“I’ll shave out here so you can bathe before it turns cold,” he explained, carrying the basin over to the dresser before darting back into the bath for his razor and shaving soap. “There’s some salve in my shaving kit on the counter if you need it,” he said, reaching out to stroke the irritated skin that ran from her neck to her breasts.

Giving a breathless nod, Charlie disappeared behind the door.

* * *

 

When she emerged, she was alone, Bass having already dressed and left, probably in the sitting room having coffee with Miles as they waited on her and Maggie. Quickly doing her hair into a simple up-sweep, Charlie slipped on her dress, before sticking her head out the door calling for Maggie to help her.

Instead, Bass appeared as she slipped on her shoes. “This is my job now,” he said huskily, gripping her waist as he pressed a kiss against her cheek before turning his attention to the back of the dress. When he was satisfied, he took a step back.

“You look lovely,” he said softly as she turned to face him.

Reaching out to straighten his lapel, Charlie smiled. “And you’re just as dashing as always. I suppose I’ll have to fight off all the women trying to vie for your attention,” she teased with a smirk.

“What do I need them for when I have you?” he asked, bending down to kiss her.

“Time to go!” Maggie called out brightly, knocking on the partially opened door.

“Mmmm,” Bass hummed, licking his lips as he broke their kiss. “It’s going to be a long afternoon.”

Blushing, Charlie smiled, her dimple showing as she pulled away from him, gathering her overcoat from the bed.  

Stopping to help her on with her jacket, they entered the sitting room, where Maggie and Miles were standing near the door, Miles in his green uniform and Maggie in a lovely emerald green pantsuit to match.

Charlie locked her arm with Maggie and they walked down the stairs together as Miles and Bass followed behind

* * *

 

The ride to the church was uneventful, but the crowds had gathered while they were inside, lining the street on the way back to Independence Hall where a stage had been set up on the front lawn. 

They wasted no time once they arrived at the hall, the ceremony starting immediately. Charlie and Maggie each took turns holding the small bible proved to them, as their husbands took their oaths. 

Standing next to her husband with Miles and Maggie on the other side, she listened to Bass give a short speech to the crowd that had been allowed onto the grounds. 

Afterwards, waving to the masses, they disappeared into the Hall only to line up at the door to the formal dining room once again as their guests began to file in.

* * *

Instructing the servants to reheat the leftovers for their dinner, Charlie and Maggie headed upstairs to their rooms while Miles and Bass headed to their offices to do a few preliminary things before officially starting their jobs the following day.

* * *

When they returned to their rooms, Dinner was just being brought up as Charlie and Maggie cleared the table of a card game they had been playing, still laughing and chattering as they greeted their husbands. 

“What’s on your agenda tomorrow?” Bass asked his wife as they ate. 

Charlie frowned. “Interviewing secretaries with Maggie evidently.”

“We each need secretaries that can coordinate with each of your aides and then one person to keep track of the entire thing,” Maggie explained. “Honestly it’s enough to give me nightmares. unfortunately the brunt of it will fall to Charlie as I plan on staying at the hospital full time. I can attend events in the evening, but during the day and the nights I’m on call is out of the question.”

“That sucks,” Miles said, leaning back in his chair. “I’m sorry you got caught up in all this, Kid.”

Charlie snorted. “Caught up in what, exactly? I still don’t understand any of this.”

“Yeah, neither do we,” Miles admitted. “It seems as though Rachel’s burned all of her correspondence between Georgia and Texas. We’ve already sent letters out, but be prepared to take a trip in the near future.”

“To Texas? Oh, God, Texas,”  she moaned, picking up her wine glass as Miles smirked.

* * *

 

**2 months later**

After that, Charlie rarely saw her family unless it was at an evening engagement. Bass and Miles typically worked from before sunrise until well after she’d gone to bed. Occasionally, Maggie would have dinner with her, but then would disappear into the study to go over patient files, so it was quite the surprise when she arrived home from an incredibly lengthy meeting of The Militia War Widows and Orphans Association one evening to find her family sitting around the dining table waiting for her.

“What’s going on?” Charlie asked, as Bass rose to meet her, helping her off with her jacket and laying it aside before helping her into her chair.

“Good meeting?” Maggie asked, as Miles got up to answer the knock at the door that would most likely be their dinner.

“A long meeting,” Charlie replied with a sigh, accepting the glass of water that Bass poured for her. ”I swear, Julia Neville has joined every committee in this town just to harass me.”

“Still mad?” Maggie asked with a smirk.

“The woman should earn an award for grudge holding,” Charlie replied, murmuring a thank you to the girl who sat her plate down in front of her. “But that still doesn’t answer my question,” Charlie said, looking around the table. “What’s going on?”

“We heard from President Blanchard today,” Miles said, picking his glass up and then setting it back down after a look from Maggie.

“So why do you look like someone kicked your puppy?” Charlie asked.

“Because while you and I are in Texas, Miles will be stuck here, playing President,” Bass answered for him.

“Excuse me?” Charlie asked, slowly setting her fork down to look at her husband.

“We’re going to Texas,” Bass repeated.

“Why us? Why can’t they go?” Charlie asked, pointing towards Miles and Maggie.

“Don’t drag me into this,” Maggie muttered, earning her a look from both Charlie and Miles.

“Because, Blanchard specifically asked for you and I. He’s willing to renegotiate the trade agreements he had with Rachel but wants to meet in person,” Bass explained.

“Yeah, so he can hold you as a hostage or something,” Charlie replied, the ‘duh!’ implied.

“See, I’m not the only one who thinks that,” Miles added with an emphatic nod.

“Does paranoia run rampant in all the Matheson’s or just these two?” Bass asked looking over at Maggie.

Maggie rolled her eyes, picking up her glass to take a drink.

“We’re leaving in a month.” Bass told his wife. “That will give your secretary time to clear your schedule and time for you to add anything to your wardrobe that you think you might need.”

“Well, thank you so much for consulting me beforehand,” Charlie said, laying her napkin on the table beside her plate. Standing, she picked up her plate and her wine glass and made her way across the space to their bedroom and shut the door with her foot. A moment later they heard the lock thrown.

“That probably could have gone better,” Maggie said to no one in particular as she turned to glare at her husband.

“Spit it out, Maggie,” Bass said calmly as he turned back to his dinner.

“She’s twenty years old,” Maggie shrugged. “She’s twenty years old and she’s been married off to the President of the Republic at her Mother’s request like a broodmare. What few friends she had were taken away from her when she was dismissed from the Militia and other than public functions, she’s only seen you a few times outside of your bed since you’ve been married. She’s barely seen any of us for that matter. I’m thirty-eight years old and have a job where I’m needed. This is nice,” she said, pointing towards Miles, “but it’s not my be all end all.” Closing her eyes for a moment, Maggie lowered her voice. “That girl has done everything that has been asked and expected of her without question, so perhaps, there’s a way to make this about her.”

“If you’ll excuse me, I have some patient files to go over,” she said, pushing away from the table.

Reaching out to grab her wrist, Miles looked up at her, a small smile gracing his lips.

Smiling back, Maggie bent down, pressing a kiss to his forehead, before walking away.

* * *

 

Later that night, after the fire had died down and the hall had gone as quiet as it ever went, Bass pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door to his bedroom. Quietly undressing, he lay on the bed, spooning up behind his wife who had fallen asleep in her dress.

“I locked that door for a reason,” she said softly.

“There’s nowhere you’ll ever go that I won’t be able to get to you, Charlotte,” Bass said next to her ear as his hand skimmed her torso, coming to rest on her breast.

Charlie did nothing more than sigh as she lay there, the heat of his body penetrating the fabric of her dress.

“I’m looking forward to taking this trip with you,” he whispered, pressing his lips against her exposed nape.

“Why’s that?” Charlie asked, goosebumps breaking out along her skin as he unzipped her dress, running his fingers up and down her spine, before popping the hook on her bra.

“Because I’ve missed you,” he responded, pushing the dress off her free shoulder so he could kiss her there. “We haven’t had a chance to be by ourselves in weeks,” he hummed, running his nose from behind her ear to the tip of her shoulder.  “I know it’s been hard, Charlie. Let me take you away for a little while. I’ll make sure that Blanchard knows this is not just a business trip, but our honeymoon as well and he’s not allowed to monopolize my time.”

“Really?” Charlie asked, letting him slowly undress her from the waist up.

“Really,” he promised, turning her towards him, so he could run his lips from her ear down to her breast. Sucking a nipple into his mouth, he pressed a hand to her back to keep her from running away.

Only when she began to respond to him on her own, did he let things progress any further than they had, taking things at the pace she set.

* * *

 

“If you’re not back in two months I’m coming to find you,” Miles vowed as they stood on the train station platform saying goodbye a month later.

“So, you wouldn’t come to find me?” Charlie asked.

“Well, of course. But if he’s dead, I have to be President,” he whined, looking down at his niece.

Charlie rolled her eyes with a shake of her head, giving Maggie a hug. “Wait a month and then tell him you’re pregnant,” she whispered loudly, turning around to stick her tongue out at her Uncle. “Good luck figuring out if it’s true or not,” she grinned, kissing his cheek.

“Brat,” he chuckled, pulling her into his arms, pressing a kiss to her forehead as he shook Bass’ hand. “Be safe."

With a nod, Bass took his wife’s elbow, helping her onto the train, before disappearing from sight.

“You’re not really pregnant, are you?” Miles asked, looking down at his own wife.

With a raised brow, she hooked her arm around his elbow. “Don’t you have something Presidential to attend to?” she asked.

Giving her a grin that he hardly ever used, Miles pulled her hand to his mouth, pressing a kiss against her knuckles as they made their way off the platform.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said it grew a plot? Just remember that I never said it was a good plot or even a plot that made sense.

The trip from from Philadelphia to the Georgian border took three days. The train stopped every night and got back on its way every morning. 

 

No one saw the President or his wife the entire time. 

 

When they finally emerged from their quarters on the fourth morning, they both appeared very un-presidential like. 

 

In fact, just by looking, no one would be able to tell anyone in their group had anything to do with the President of the Matheson Republic. 

 

President Foster had agreed to give them passage through her territory, but it would on horseback. She refused to let the Matheson Train on her track.

 

So, uniforms had been packed neatly in the wagons that would be accompanying them and everyone in their convoy was dressed in civvies.

 

The train would remain here on the border waiting for their return. 

 

Hair in a neat braid running down her back, Charlie couldn't help but smile as they got underway. It had felt like forever since she had gotten away from the capital and it’s constraints. 

 

She and Bass rode in the middle talking between themselves or joking with those around them, giving the guards grief when they would race ahead unexpectedly, but always took their scoldings good-naturedly, promising not to do it again, and then an hour later they’d be back at it. 

 

Their traveling companions enjoyed getting to see their President and his wife in a different setting, chuckling to themselves over their antics. And, even though everyone knew they had been reaped, couldn’t help but think they were a love match. 

 

At night, with their tent in the middle, Bass would swallow her cries of pleasure, muffling his own against their neck and if anyone heard anything out of the ordinary it was never mentioned. 

 

They made good time traveling through Georgia, arriving in Texas the day before they were expected. 

 

Settling down in the town for the night, they rented rooms local inn, and made sure that everyone had a bath that night. For the last week and half they’d had to make due with ponds and streams.

 

Charlie sighed as Bass poured the bucket of warm water over her head, helping her wash her hair. When he finished with her hair, he leaned against her back. Taking a wet cloth and lathering it with soap he proceeded to wash every last inch of her. 

 

“Are you blushing?” he asked with a chuckle, placing her arm back in the tub. “You realize there’s not one single inch of you that I haven’t tasted,” he murmured near her ear as he held her hair up, washing the back of her neck and upper back. 

 

“I know,” she replied, replacing his hand with hers on top of her head. “This just seems, bigger. More intimate.”

 

Bass hummed. “Letting someone take care of you is intimate,” he agreed. “You’re giving up control and putting yourself in their hands. It’s a big step for some people.”

 

Charlie remained silent, thinking about what he said.

 

Tugging a foot out of the water, he began washing it while watching her face. “You can trust me, Charlotte. I’ll never betray you. Never leave you. Never set you aside for someone else. Not as long as it’s in my power to do so,” he said, seeming to have read her mind and the objection there. 

 

Grabbing his hand, Charlie pulled him forward, crashing her lips into his. Kissing her back, Bass got them to their feet, breaking the kiss to grab a towel from nearby. Wrapping it around her, he picked her up and carried her to the bed.

* * *

“A power suit?” Bass asked, admiring the pant suit that mirrored his uniform. “Good choice,” he replied huskily, stepping to close to kiss her.

 

“Stop it,” Charlie chuckled, pushing him away playfully as she twisted her hair up and began to pin it into place. “It’s bad enough that the entire Inn heard us last night.”

 

Bass smiled brightly as he pulled back to meet her reflection. “It just gives them something to talk about.”

 

Charlie gave him a look as she picked up another pin. “I’m not sure I’m comfortable with our sex life being a topic of conversation.”

 

Laughing, Bass pressed a kiss to her cheek, turning back to the bed where the rest of his uniform was laid out. They finished dressing and then left the room, the few bags they had needed for the night being packed and loaded onto the train as they had breakfast.

 

Settling into the passenger car, Charlie pulled out her journal and sat at the small table to write, while Bass started going over a few reports, that didn’t need to be addressed until well after his return to the Republic, but brought along in the event he had time on hands like today.

 

While the thought of taking his wife half-dressed on the table on which she was writing seemed like a perfectly good idea to him, he doubted if she would be as inclined to think so after their conversation this morning.

 

With a sigh, he shifted in his seat, missing the small smile that crossed his wife’s face.

* * *

 

Arriving in Austin, they were greeted by a pair of Texas Rangers who escorted them to a nearby carriage. Pulling a fan out of her purse, Charlie began to fan herself. “Is it always so hot here?” she asked.

 

“Yes Ma’am. In just a few weeks it’ll be hot enough to fry an egg on a rock,” the younger Ranger boasted from where he sat behind them, a rifle laid across his lap.

 

“How charming,” Charlie uttered, fanning herself a little harder. 

 

Bass smothered a grin, capturing her free hand in his, laying it against his thigh.

 

When they arrived at the Capital, a Ranger was waiting to open the carriage door, knocking down the steps as Bass disembarked, turning back to hold his hand out to Charlie, who took it, making her way down the steps to the ground.

 

“Right this way, President Monroe. Ma’am,” said another man, standing near the concrete steps. 

 

Keeping a hold of Charlie’s hand, Bass followed the young man up the steps into the cool interior of the building. 

 

“President Blanchard is right this way,” he explained, leading them down a long hallway lined with portraits of people probably long dead, Charlie guessed, if her own home were any indication.

 

Finally stopping in front of a door, the man held out his hand indicating they should enter.

 

“If it isn’t Sebastian Monroe as I live and breathe,” a portly man with a cigar hanging out of his mouth said, pushing to his feet as they entered the room. Shaking hands with Bass he turned his eye to Charlie. “And who’s this?” he asked with a lick of his lips, pulling her hand up to his lips to kiss.

 

“This is my wife, Charlotte, you dirty old bastard,” Bass smirked. “Quit slobbering all over her hand.”

 

Frank gave her a wink and a waggle of his eyebrows before turning away to pour them each a glass of something amber colored. “Can she handle something stout?” he asked Bass, hesitating before handing Charlie a glass. “Looks kinda young, even for you.”

 

“She’s Miles niece, Frank. What do you think?” Bass said, watching as Charlie took the glass and taking a sniff, took a sip.

 

“I thought you said it was stout?” she asked in confusion, earning a guffaw from Frank.

 

They spent the next little while visiting and making small talk until a servant arrived, informing President Blanchard that the couple’s luggage had arrived and their rooms were ready.

 

Promising to see them later at dinner, Frank parted ways with them in the hall as they were led back outside and rode down the street a few blocks to a home that served as quarters for visiting dignitaries and such. Following the servant up the stairs to their room, they thanked the woman before Bass shut the door firmly behind her.

 

Kicking off her shoes, Charlie stripped off her jacket with a relieved sigh, revealing the backless silk halter top she had on underneath.

 

“That’s what I’ve been waiting to see all day,” her husband said, dropping his sword belt in a nearby chair as he pulled off his own coat. Bending down to unlace his boots, when he looked back up, Charlie had stripped down to nothing but that blouse and her panties. 

 

“Come here,” he said gruffly, toeing off his boots as he unfastened his trousers pushing them down his hips, knocking everything off the chair behind him, taking a seat. Making her way to him, she helped him pull his shirt up off over his head, before climbing onto his lap.

* * *

 

While Bass spent the next day with Blanchard and assorted other Texas representatives, Charlie was whisked away for several PR events, pre-arranged by the Texas administration.

 

Returning to their temporary home in the late afternoon, she was thankful to have several hours to herself before having to get ready for dinner, taking the opportunity to sink into the bath while she waited for Bass. When the note arrived letting her know that he would not be returning before dinner, she forced herself out of the tub.

 

Meeting her in the drive, Bass helped her down, holding up her long gown.  Pressing a kiss to her cheek, he helped her onto the sidewalk before lowering her hem and taking her hand. “I hear you were quite the social butterfly today,” he murmured.

 

“Just so you know, I’ll divorce you before I ever come back here again,” she said through the smile pasted on her face. 

 

Bass snorted softly as he pressed a hand against her back, guiding her off to the side for a moment. 

 

“What’s wrong?” she asked, looking up at his face, noticing the way he used his body, blocking her from view. 

 

Taking her hand in his, he ran a hand over her knuckles. “Your mother’s here.”

 

“What? How?” she asked, a crease appearing between her eyes.

 

“I don’t know. Nobody’s talking and I wasn’t supposed to overhear. I just happened to be coming back into the room and heard bits of a conversation. Let’s give it a day or two and see what happens.”

 

“She’s in trouble isn’t she?” Charlie whispered.

 

“Probably,” Bass replied, moving to her side once again. “But now that we know we can both keep our ears open,” he said softly, wrapping her hand over his arm. 


	5. Chapter 5

She was invited to have lunch at the capital with Bass and the President on their fourth day there. 

 

They were still no closer to learning anything about her mother, so Charlie did the one thing that Bass had warned her not to do. She confronted Blanchard. 

 

“President Blanchard, I was wondering why you haven’t bothered to mention that my mother is here,” she asked, causing Bass to groan as he pressed a set of fingers to his forehead. 

 

“Nice to know the female war machine is as finely oiled as ever,” Blanchard replied, eyeing the young woman across from him.  “You’re mother is being held on charges of cavorting with the enemy, Mrs. Monroe.” 

 

“Cavorting with the enemy? What enemy?” Bass questioned 

 

“For the last five years, your mother has been working with a group of people calling themselves ‘Patriots.’” 

 

“Working with them how?” Charlie asked.

 

“Well, I do hate being the bearer of bad news,” Blanchard replied hesitantly, “But you did ask,” he said, causing the hair on the back of Bass’ neck stand out. Scooting his chair over closer to Charlie’s, he grasped her hand in his.

 

“Five years ago, these Patriots came to your mother offering to turn the power back on in exchange for her giving up the Republic. She refused. You see, it seems as though a little invention of your mothers caused the lights to go out in the first place,” Blanchard explained, watching Charlie’s face. “When she refused to go along with their demands, knowing what a revelation like that would do to the Republic, they threatened to use her family as leverage. So, instead of letting them have even that advantage over her, your mother took matters into her own hands. It’s my understanding that your brother’s body knocking you to the ground was the only thing that saved your life.”

 

Charlie swallowed thickly, refusing to look at Bass as she gripped his hand tightly.  “And how did you, of all people, come to discover this?”

 

“Well, you see, it turns out, she finally agreed to work with them. But once that happened the Patriots immediately came to us, telling us all about it and how once she accessed this place called ‘The Tower,’ she would have the ability not only to turn the power on, but to control every missile in the former US of A, trying to convince us that an all-out war was imminent.  Now, Texans aren’t nearly as stupid as people would like to believe we are and after a little bit of sleuthing determined things weren’t on the up and up.  So, when President Matheson was unwilling to communicate with us, we did the only thing we could.”

 

“Cut off any and all aid to the Republic,” Bass stated.

 

“Yup. Hated to do it, but it got us the result we wanted. We caught her crossing the border of the Matheson Republic into the Plains Nation. Sang like a songbird once she was here.”

 

“Well,” Charlie said, laying her napkin on the table. “Thank you so much for your hospitality, President Blanchard. Now that lunch is over, I think I’ll return to our rooms while you and Bass finish up,” she said, getting to her feet.

 

Flicking his eyes over to Bass, Blanchard stood as well. “Your husband told me this trip was a honeymoon to boot, so his afternoon is free and clear.  I’ve even arranged for you to have dinner alone tonight.”

 

“Thank you, that’s very thoughtful of you,” Charlie murmured politely as he and Bass shook hands before being led out of the building in a daze by her husband.

 

Keeping a hold of her the entire time, Bass kept her close as they were returned to their quarters, helping her into the house as the maid took their jackets and Charlie's bag. Turning towards the stairs, he requested dinner be served in their room.

 

Once they were in their room, the door firmly shut, Charlie turned to her husband, collapsing into his arms with gut wrenching sobs. Holding her tightly, Bass stroked her back, rocking her in his arms until the worst of it had passed. 

 

When she began to sag under the weight of her grief, he backed them towards the bed. Unzipping her dress, he pulled it from her, letting it fall to the floor. Pulling back the covers, he sat her on the bed, slipping off her shoes, before encouraging her to lie down. Quickly stripping, he lay down beside her, pulling the covers up as they wrapped themselves around each other.

 

She had cried herself to sleep well before dinner arrived, so bringing in the trays the maid had left in the hall, Bass propped his hand on the headboard as he reached down to gently wake his wife.

 

“Hey, dinners here. You should try to eat something,” Bass said softly when her red swollen eyes opened.

 

“Give me a minute,” she requested, sliding out of the bed and disappearing into the bathroom for a few minutes before reappearing. She had washed her face and brushed her hair, pulling on his dress shirt that had somehow become her nightshirt.

 

Once she was back in bed, Bass kicked the legs on one of the trays out and set it across her lap, before doing the same for himself.

 

“How are you feeling?” Bass asked, looking over at her.

 

“I’ll be fine,” Charlie assured him as he looked at her doubtfully.

 

“It was five years ago,” she tried explaining. “I knew something wasn’t right back then, but I was fifteen and who would have listened to my suspicions anyway.”

 

“It still can’t be easy,” Bass replied, stroking her arm with the back of his hand.

 

“It’s not,” Charlie agreed, “but it’s better than not knowing.”

 

Bass nodded in understanding. “Is there anything you’d like me to ask Blanchard tomorrow?”

 

“Just what they plan on doing with her and If I can see her.”

 

“Consider it done,” he said, pressing a kiss to her temple.

* * *

She was getting ready for their last dinner party, when Bass appeared in the doorway. 

 

“Just tell me,” she said, turning away from the mirror to watch him undress.

 

Running a hand through his hair, Bass closed his eyes before looking up at his wife. “She doesn’t want to see you.”

 

“Huh,” Charlie said, her eyes going wide as she sat back down on the stool he had just been sitting on. “I didn’t see that coming.”

 

Making his way to his wife, Bass bent down on one knee in front of her. “Charlie, you don’t want to remember her like this,” he said, with a shake of his head.

 

Frowning, she looked down at him. “You saw her?”

 

“Yes,” Bass answered, taking one of her hands in his. “When they told me she said no to your request, I demanded to see her myself. She’s not the same woman she was six months ago, Charlie. I don’t know what happened, but your mother is not there anymore. The only time she was even semi-lucid was when your name was brought up,” he explained with a shake of his head. “Charlie, they told me she cut her wrists open.”

 

Charlie blinked slowly, trying to make sense of what he was saying. “What are they going to do with her?”

 

“They haven’t decided yet. The whole thing’s been kept pretty tightly under wraps; however, I think I was able to make a strong argument to put her under house arrest with your grandfather’s supervision.”

 

“My grandfather?”

 

“Gene Porter. Rachel's father. He’s still alive and lives in a small town to the North of here. He’s a doctor and will best know how to treat her instead of leaving her in that cell.”

 

“Thank you,” Charlie said softly, leaning down to press her lips against his softly. “You didn’t have to do that.”

 

“She’s your mother, and my friend, Charlie,” he replied, cupping her cheek. “This is our last night here. Let’s try to enjoy ourselves?”

 

With a nod, Charlie let her hand slip from his as he stood and went to clean up before changing as she turned back to the mirror.

* * *

 

Sunday morning found them saying goodbye to President Blanchard, who promised to inform her of any decision that was made about her mother, while Charlie and Bass thanked him for the trade agreement that would see their people through the next several years.

 

Boarding the train, they got comfortable in the bed at the back of the car, curling up together as they napped on and off the entire ride to the border.

 

It took a few days, but the further they got away from Texas the better Charlie felt. She and mother’s relationship had been broken for years and nothing she did now could fix that. She could only look ahead from here and embrace the fact that her future lay with the man by her side and their family.

 

Charlie grinned brightly at him the day that they finally boarded the train that would take them home, pushing him into the bedroom and locking the door behind her.

 

“What are you doing?” he asked, wrapping a hand around her waist as he smiled down at her.

 

“You,” she said bluntly, pulling his shirt over his head before working on getting his belt undone.

 

“Charlie,” Bass groaned, stilling her hands as she leaned forward, licking at his nipple. “You know you can talk to me, right?’ he said seriously, looking down to meet her eye.

 

“I know, but I’m fine, Bass, really. You know, we didn’t have a choice in this, but we’ve made the best of it. I can’t imagine how overwhelming it’s been for you becoming president and a husband all at once and trying to balance that, which you suck at by the way,” she said with a playful smile, “but we’re finding our way and we’re making it work. We’re a family now.” Reaching up, she cupped his face in her hands. “In the end, I have to believe that my mother wanted what was best for me, and that was you.”

 

Searching her face, Bass nodded, leaning forward to kiss her, pressing her back against the door, before, bending down to wrap a hand around the back of her thighs, picking her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist, letting him carry her to bed.


End file.
